


Prompt #17 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [17]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #17January 1, 2021Genre: Fanfiction / Hannibal TVPrompt Idea: Continuation of Fan FicSource: OriginalNote: This prompt expands on earlier ones. You can read the full text under the series called Hannibal TV - Season 4 Imagined. It will be a work in progress and updated every few weeks. The material posted in the prompt exercises may look slightly different in the full text version.
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597
Kudos: 1





	Prompt #17 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Hannibal moved quickly through the brush away from the shoreline. He cast a brief glance over his shoulder at Will laying on the rocky beach below. Hannibal halted in hesitation. He fought returning to Will's side and taking Will with him. He sensed Will would still resist him.

The restraint caging Will had opened tonight. Nothing could ever lock it again. Hannibal closed his eyes and savored the memory like a delicious aroma. The wildness and bloodlust Will exposed when he slashed Dolarhyde with Hannibal earlier. True the beast needed to be slayed -- but boundaries were crossed. There was a moment Will killed for more than survival. Will tasted his true nature. He needed Hannibal to free him completely.

Did Will comprehend they made a bethrothal by blood? Hannibal wanted Will to understand by flinging them off the cliff, he bonded them forever. Will collapsed in Hannibal's arms and proposed to him by just a look and Hannibal accepted. It was a vow as sacred to Hannibal as any uttered at a wedding alter: we will end ourselves but only together. We are one and the same. 

But he wondered if Will understood this agreement. Will would surrender completely one day. 

Hannibal stopped lingering and sped ahead. He was patient. The separation should be temporary. It was a matter of time for Will to discover himself. He simply needed the right encouragement. But Hannibal had to be careful with Will. In Hannibal's eyes, everyone was so predictable and boring -- except for Will. He was rare. Will was fascinating. He thrilled Hannibal.

Red and blue lights flashing the high cliffs above and flashlights sweeping the beach told Hannibal the authorities were already there and searching for them. They would find Dolarhyde's remains and the gruesome aftermath Will and Hannibal left behind on the back terrace of Hannibal's house. The police would see two sets of bloody footprints on the grass leading to the edge and disappearing off the cliff. Even though officers would assume the two had perished, the police would search thoroughly by protocol and discover Will soon. Hannibal had positioned Will close enough to the cliff to be found quickly.

Hannibal scaled the mountainous cliffside until he came upon a small landing. He located a rocky mound and bent down. He began tossing the fist-sized rocks aside and uncovered the waterproof backpack he had buried underneath a few days ago. He unzipped the pack and drew out the dry clothing and shoes inside. He quickly disrobed and stuffed his wet clothing in the bag. After he dressed in black a cashmere turtleneck and dark slacks, he slung the pack over his shoulder and hiked up to the roadway.


End file.
